pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PeaceLoveAgentP
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:PeaceLoveAgentP page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier to keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You must adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, its gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless you are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS: G'rammar, '''P'unctuation, 'S'pelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there are already 5 users contributing, change the template into . If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011). *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never vandalize, use profanity, and/or insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result in a block. *Do not copy other users' work, whether it be a story, a character, or an image. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Team Doofenshmirtz (Talk) 01:43, August 27, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. HI! Hey gal!!! :D Sorry I wan't here to welcome you here, I was away for the weekend. What's crackin'? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'''The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 04:14, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hay gal I'm tryin' to talk to ya on chat, but my computer is being a moron. >.< Plans for the new scene? ARG, chat isn't working. I'm so sorry =( Yes, I can come on Thursday! Mom gave me the okay, so I'm coming! - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'Let's punch Captain Crunch.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Then we'll eat his face for lunch.]] 23:35, October 25, 2011 (UTC) OMG yay! It wil be awesome. Yeah, I get the chat thing, but I'm gonna stay on in case it does start. See you then! You better put down my chunky!No.I SAID PUT DOWN MY CREAM CHEESE!! 23:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I just sent you an Email in case you didn't get this... Now it's useless. Don't need to reply to it :P - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'Let's punch Captain Crunch.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Then we'll eat his face for lunch.]] 23:45, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Yo Did you see the Email I sent ya? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 02:16, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I'll need to check, but I'd be ''so happy if we could. I'll email you when I have more information. You better put down my chunky!No.I SAID PUT DOWN MY CREAM CHEESE!! 02:18, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, just making sure! I'll see ya later, Plap! - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'''If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 04:35, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Aw, shoot... I missed a chat with you because I got the time mixed up. Could you write it down here somewhere so I can see it at a;; times? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 02:23, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Monday, Tuesday and Friday: 5:00; Wednesday and Thursday: 6;15; weekends: 1:00. Don't feel bad. I almost missed it, stupid homework *mumble*. You better put down my chunky!No.I SAID PUT DOWN MY CREAM CHEESE!! 02:26, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Got it, thanks :) Did you see the email I sent? And any news on a sleepover? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 02:28, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hayyyy Hey PLAP! (Sounds funny: PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! XD) Can I make a pic of your Character Bobbi ? Probably with Danny ? (It will be traditional with pencils) Nice Regards from Germany, Angelina Angelina747 My Talk Page My Blog Oh my gosh, I would ''love that. Thanks Angelina! You better put down my chunky!No.I SAID PUT DOWN MY CREAM CHEESE!! 00:15, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Done! :D Hey PLAP! :D Your Pic is done! :D But it's digital! And without Danny.. I hope you like it! ^^ Angelina747 My Talk Page My Blog Thanks. She looks great! :) You better put down my chunky!No.I SAID PUT DOWN MY CREAM CHEESE!! 21:18, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Time Can we move our chat time to around 6-ish? I have an idea I wanna discuss. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 00:33, November 26, 2011 (UTC) That's actually great cuz I have stuff I need to do. See ya there! Man, the chipmunk has pneumonia! [[User_talk:PeaceLoveAgentP|''Don’t call your auntie a chipmunk.]] 00:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Since we missed our story discussion, here's what I have planned: Since it was your idea, you can describe the bit where they actually are transported to the other universe, then I could describe the bit where Phin shows up, then youe write the bit with the rest of the family, then we can see where to go from there. Any obligations/comments? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 04:29, December 4, 2011 (UTC) That's good. I had this idea but I'll tell you on chat. Man, the chipmunk has pneumonia! [[User_talk:PeaceLoveAgentP|''Don’t call your auntie a chipmunk.]] 05:04, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Noooooo.... I missed you on chat by like a minute. Now I hate myself for being late >.< - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.']] ''- Jessie F.'' 01:15, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Just curious From what you've seen, rank the mane 6 from your favorite to your least favorite - Am I a man or am I a muppet? If I'm a man, that makes me a muppet of a man Planty * Talk 00:21, December 22, 2011 (UTC)